


Bergamot and Binds

by AutumnVine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom My Unit | Byleth, Church!Byleth, Consensual Captor/Captive Relationship, Enemies With Benefits, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Bondage, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Praise Kink, Top Edelgard von Hresvelg, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnVine/pseuds/AutumnVine
Summary: Byleth attempts to rise to her feet, but the soldier pushes her into the dirt.“I see. You’ve done your job well, Captain. I’ll take custody of the prisoner from here.”He doesn’t argue; everyone in Fódlan was aware of the history between the emperor and her professor.“Now then, my teacher…” Edelgard reaches over and yanks Byleth upright. “Looks like you’re mine. Again.”--------------------------------Ambushed and captured by enemy forces, Byleth is taken and presented to Emperor Edelgard.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	Bergamot and Binds

They bring her before the Emperor in binds. 

The Imperial captain kicks the back of Byleth’s legs, forcing her down to her knees with a grunt. She tugs at the rope lashing her hands behind her back, but to no avail. Instead, she’s only able to look up at the red and gold figure of the Adrestian Emperor staring down at her. 

Edelgard smirks. 

“Your Majesty!” The captain salutes. “Just as you predicated, there was a patrol of rebels in the canyon. We managed to capture their leader.” 

“Very good. Were there any casualties?” Edelgard’s eyes never leave Byleth, who does nothing but glare at her, brows narrowed in anger. 

“No, Your Majesty. They retreated almost immediately. This one,” the captain points at the bound woman, “stayed behind to buy them time.” 

Byleth attempts to rise to her feet, but the soldier pushes her into the dirt. 

“I see. You’ve done your job well, Captain. I’ll take custody of the prisoner from here.” 

He doesn’t argue; everyone in Fódlan was aware of the history between the emperor and her professor. 

“Now then, my teacher…” Edelgard reaches over and yanks Byleth upright. “Looks like you’re mine. Again.” 

She doesn’t say anything in return. The war had been waged for long enough that this wasn’t the first time they had done this dance; Byleth could count on one hand how many times she’d been forced into this position before. 

Yet Edelgard’s grip isn’t rough, almost gentle. Even after everything, she still seems to have a soft spot for her. 

So Byleth keeps silent, letting herself be led from the dusty field towards the waiting carriages. Edelgard opens the door to the largest one and shoves her inside. 

The interior is adorned with pillows, and Byleth settles down between some, doing her best to appear defiant as Edelgard climbs in and closes the door. 

“Making yourself comfortable?” Edelgard sits across from her, leaning forward so her lilac pupils meet Byleth’s divine green. 

They stare at each other for a while; the emperor with the horned crown and the professor with the bound hands. Appraising one another, neither seeming to want to make the first move. 

That is, until Byleth leans forward and kisses Edelgard firmly on the lips. 

“El…” she whispers under her breath. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

Giggling, Edelgard puts her arms around Byleth and pulls her close, setting the older woman down on her lap. “Always so straight to the point, aren’t you?” She nuzzles Byleth’s neck in return. “I hope Captain Treadwell wasn’t too rough on you.” 

“Not at all. Though I’m starting to suspect he may be on to us.” 

“Hmmm, I’ll have to reassign him…” Edelgard peppers the side of Byleth’s face with kisses, who responds by using her teeth to undo part of the ruler’s collar, exposing her neck and shoulders. Edelgard helps the process along, allowing Byleth to press her mouth to the sensitive areas.

“We need to do this more often,” Byleth remarks as she comes up for air. “Thinking of you just isn’t the same.”

“My teacher,” Edelgard breathes out, panting slightly. “We can’t keep faking your capture every time we want to meet up.” 

“Why not?” Byleth whines, her lips still leaving marks across the emperor’s neck. “I miss you.” 

Sighing but not upset, Edelgard brings a hand up and traces the curvature of the professor’s face. “And I miss you too, more than anything. But we’re both still fighting a war… at some point, this is going to catch up to us.” 

“It hasn’t yet.” 

Instead of arguing further, Edelgard reaches under Byleth’s shirt, teasing the spot she knows is her biggest weakness. Byleth moans at the action. 

“Let me at least get those binds off,” Edelgard eventually says, going for the dagger she keeps on her person at all times. Yet Byleth pulls back, shaking her head. 

“Don’t…” Her face is as red as the emperor’s crimson battle-dresses. “Leave it.” 

Edelgard opens her eyes wide in surprise, but she allows a devious smile to form on her mouth. “You… like this?” 

She nods once. 

“Hmmmmm,” Edelgard hums with an excited energy, running a hand up and down Byleth’s body. “You like being mine.” 

She nods again. 

“My, my, my, Byleth Eisner,” Edelgard teases, her fingers pinching the ends of her lover's breasts with each _my_. “What would Rhea and Seteth say if they found out you liked being tied up by a heretic such as me?” 

All Byleth can do is moan. 

“Maybe I’ll have them bring you to me gagged next time. You’d really feel like my prisoner then.” 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Your Majesty,” Byleth manages to make out between heavy breaths. A part of her regretted letting Edelgard discover how sensitive her nipples were so early on - she was always reduced to nothing more than putty in her hands within seconds. 

The other part of her can’t get enough.

“Submitting to my authority already?” Edelgard giggles, her free hand petting Byleth’s hair up and down. “We’ve barely gotten started.” 

Feeling rebellious at those words, Byleth launches a flurry of bites and kisses towards her lover’s neck and collar, and she’s rewarded with Edelgard moaning in return. 

“Watch yourself, _Edelgard,"_ Byleth says with a smug grin - or as smug as she can while sitting on the other woman’s lap with her hands tightly bound behind her - choosing to specifically ignore her title. “I’m going to be Archbishop someday, and you might want to curry favor with me now, before I’m forced to pass judgement on you.” 

But Edelgard only laughs at the threat. “It’s cute you think that’s going to happen.” She gives Byleth’s nipple a playful squeeze, smirking with satisfaction at the sounds it elicits from the enemy general. “When I win this war and dissolve the Church, you’ll be out of a job. But don’t worry…” she leans forward to whisper in her ear, “…maybe I’ll let you be my pet.” 

Byleth hates how tempting that sounds. 

“Don’t act like you’ve already won,” she retorts weakly. 

Edelgard doesn’t say anything in return, choosing to smile knowingly while she continues to touch her former professor with expert precision. 

Eventually Byleth gives up the pretense of resistance and begins to grind herself against Edelgard’s leg. She hopes that’s enough of a signal for what she really wants. 

“Do you want me to take care of you?” Edelgard asks, and Byleth nods. 

Bringing a hand down between the professor’s thighs, the emperor pauses. “Remember, I’ll stop if you ask me to, okay?” 

“I trust you El.” 

With a kiss and a smile, Edelgard moves her hand and fingers past Byleth’s shorts and undergarments, letting them slip into the older woman’s folds with ease. 

“My teacher, you’re so wet already.” 

Byleth doesn’t respond, letting her body rock back and forth on Edelgard’s hand. She strains against the ropes keeping her bound, but the feeling was exhilarating. Even though they were technically enemies on opposite sides, she always felt safe in her presence. 

“You’re such a good girl,” Edelgard praises, her fingers never slowing down. 

Those words only cause more heat to pool towards Byleth’s stomach and between her legs. 

She hates how easily she falls apart in Edelgard’s company. She was the leader of the Knights of Seiros, designated successor to Archbishop Rhea, the Enlightened One…

… And she also loves all of it. It was such a relief to be able to give up command like this, to place her faith in someone else and let them take control, even if just for a little while. 

“El…” Byleth moans, the rhythm of both their movements colliding together like rogue waves. “I think… I’m getting… close.” 

“My, so soon already?” Yet Edelgard keeps up the pace, enough to leave Byleth working ever closer, but not enough to send her over the edge. “I don’t think I’ve given you permission though.” 

“El, please…” Ordinarily Byleth hates begging for anything, but Edelgard has a way of making her do things she doesn’t like without complaint. “Let me… come…” 

Leaning in close, Edelgard places her lips to her lover’s ear. “Only if you use my full title.” 

Groaning to herself, Byleth almost debates not obeying that order - the last thing she wanted was to stroke the emperor’s ego even more. But the pressure she felt between her thighs was quickly becoming too much for her, and she decides to give in. 

“Your Majesty….” Byleth tells her with as much outward respect as she can muster. “… Please… Emperor Edelgard… von Hresvelg…” She exhales heavily. “… let me come.” 

“Good girl,” Edelgard gleefully whispers, and the words alone are almost enough to finish the professor off. But as promised, she quickens the movement of her hand, bringing the other to Byleth’s breast and cupping it. She bucks her hips in sync with Edelgard, and it doesn’t take long before she’s completely overwhelmed, seeing stars as the world grows blissfully faint. 

It takes a while for Byleth to come to her senses, but Edelgard is there the entire time, rubbing her back and holding her tight. 

“Goddess, El…” Byleth blasphemes openly, figuring if anyone was allowed to, it would be her. “You’re always so good to me.” 

Edelgard laughs, letting her much cleaner hand run through Byleth’s hair. “Remember what we were like at the beginning? You certainly weren’t saying that then.” 

“It’s not like either of us had any experience.” Byleth nuzzles closer, resting her head on the emperor’s shoulders. “I was just happy to be with you at all.” 

“My teacher, you know my offer always stands. I’d be thrilled to welcome you to the Empire, regardless of your current allegiance.” 

Byleth sighs as she presses her lips to Edelgard’s neck. “A part of me wants that more than anything… but I believe in the potential of the Church to be a force of good for Fódlan… and I owe more than that to Rhea and Seteth.” 

“I understand.” Edelgard offers it each time they meet, and Byleth rejects it each time as well. She’s grateful that neither hold it against the other. “Should I untie you now?” 

She just shakes her head. “We should wait until we get to our destination… probably best to march a still bound ‘prisoner’ past all your troops instead of a free one.” 

“Hmmmm. I think you just want to be mine for a while longer….” 

A kiss to the most sensitive part of her neck is Byleth’s answer. 

“You know, I don’t have any major offensives planned for a while. No reason you can’t actually stay, just for a little bit more…” 

“El, Seteth is gonna worry if I’m gone for too long. I usually ‘escape’ the next day.” 

“Please, Byleth… don’t make me beg.” 

That would have been a first, though if there was anyone the immensely proud Adrestian Emperor would ever lower herself to, it would be the professor she greatly adored. 

“Okay,” Byleth says, giving in almost immediately. “But I’d like some tea before you lock me away for the night.” 

“You mean in my bedroom,” Edelgard laughs. “I’ll have Hubert prepare some bergamot for us.” 

Then they both lean forward and share a kiss born of love, not lust. It’s soft and gentle, divided equally between them. At that moment, the rest doesn’t matter. Not the war nor the politics. 

All that matters is each other. 

And when Byleth falls asleep that night, her head resting on Edelgard’s chest, she considers herself the luckiest woman in the world. 

It’s a sentiment that’s also shared.

**Author's Note:**

> 2-16-21: Removed Anon collection.


End file.
